wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tharmenton Kiloth Mandar
General Information Full Name: Tharmenton Kiloth Mandar In-Game: Tharkil Nickname: Tharkil, Thar (For Haruko and Aliandra, Tharkipoo) Guild: Crimson Knights, Phalanx of Perdition Title: Lord, High General, Retired General, Commander Professions: Jewelcrafting/Tailoring Family: Atra Mandar (Mother, spirit), Thal Mandar (Father, dead), Tathria Mandar (Sister, dead), Aliandra Mandar (Wife, Missing), Atra Mandar (Daughter), Kiloth Mandar (Grandfather, missing). Alignment: Good, but not overzealous Description Hair: Blonde, medium/long Eyes: Left: Emerald. Right: Pleasant blue/Crimson red Build: Powerful yet not overly muscular Height: 6' Garments/Armor: Changes between robes of blue and black, occasionally red. Other: Long scar running from his forehead to his right earlobe, passing over his right eye. Several scars on rest of body. Magical right eye, tend to be engulfed in flames during bouts of anger. Personality Shy but loud. Speaks his mind when it suits him. Very protective of loved ones and friends. Tends to twitch his right eye whenever Jason Falconcrest or Darkweaver are discussed. History Born to Atra and Thal Mandar on a small farm in Lordaeron. At age 6 his parents also gave birth to a girl, Tathria, who didn't make it through her first year of life. Accidently burned down his home and killed his parents with his first spell at age 9. A nearby mage took him to Dalaran to learn. Was noted for his popularity at Dalaran and made many close friends, while not apt so much in the magical arts. Was chosen to be squired to Jaina Proudmoore and instantly lost most of his popularity, turning to resent, jealousy, or downright loathing. Learned of the undead threat and banded together his remaining friends to fight them, given special order by Archmage Antonidas. The Fire Hawks, as they would be known by, were joined by a group of High Elven scouts and together the group did their best to intercept grain convoys (information concerning Gregor Lightstalker, his sword, and his immense treasure has been removed from this biography). Darrowshire proved their downfall and none but Tharkil and an elf, Thylain, escaped, only to find themselves in Stratholme. His fabled battle and loss at the hands of Darkweaver took place but he was able to escape, before being forced into a duel with Jason Falconcrest. The duel ended badly for Jason, Tharkil having combined all his schools of magic and mercilessly assaulted Jason, recieving a scar over one eye and believing the death knight to be slain. (Article pertaining to his arrival and life in Stormwind removed) Joined the Crimson Knights and believed his life simplified until he met Aliandra Halwell. His recognition of her as Darkweaver brought the dark lady back. Together, he and Aliandra would thwart Darkweaver time and time again. (Article pertaining to Karn Harow and the death of Thylain has been physically removed from this biography, other records may exist) Tharkil and Aliandra fell in love through their trials and were wed during a relative peaceful break in their chaotic world. This peace would not last long, and only a few months later, Varozus found Aliandra to be far too powerful for his lacking strength and resorted to trickery, imprisoning her in the Nether. Tharkil fell to grief and tapped into innate powers left in him by Karn Harow's possession. Power hungry and half mad, he resurrected the corpses of his three friends from the Fire Hawks to help assist in bringing Harow down, only recently learning that his daughter is in fact alive and well. Article written by: Kiloth Mandar